


Through Chocolate Mountain to Candy Castle

by mon_cherie



Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversaries, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fluff, M/M, candy making classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/pseuds/mon_cherie
Summary: “Am I going to regret letting you plan out our anniversary?” Finn stared at Poe as he saw them approach the Snowy Mountaintop on the planet.Poe smirked at him. “No, I don’t think you will.”Finn blinked slowly at the mountain. “Poe.”Week 3 of Krampus 2020 Fluff: Candy Canes and/orSnowmen
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Through Chocolate Mountain to Candy Castle

**Author's Note:**

> We are back with more fluff!!
> 
> If you've read the other works in this holiday series, then you can read these as all in the same world/continuity, but you don't have to read them to understand these. 
> 
> A special shout out to my friend Alex, who let me bounce ideas and read over my work without being involved in fandom at all. You a real one, Alex.

“Am I going to regret letting you plan out our anniversary?” Finn stared at Poe as he saw them approach the Snowy Mountaintop on the planet. 

Poe smirked at him. “No, I don’t think you will.”

Finn blinked slowly at the mountain. “Poe.”

“Finn. Trust me, okay?” Finn gave Poe an unimpressed look. “It’ll be good. Look,” He leaned over to give him a soft kiss. “If you don’t like it, then you can plan every anniversary from now on. How about that?”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “High stakes, hotshot.” He knew how much Poe loved planning out their vacations, and Finn didn’t mind, knowing how much input he usually was allowed to give on what places they went and what they’d probably be doing there. This one just happened to be a full surprise.

Poe winked. “That’s when I’m at my best.” Finn rolled his eyes, but felt a fond smile pull at his mouth. Poe noticed, and blew him a kiss before turning back to pilot the ship.

“G-gross,” D-O intoned from behind them. Finn stifled his laughter as Poe shot a dark look at the two droids behind them. BB-8 beeped in agreement to D-O. Finn wasn’t sure why the two droids were with them, but he figured it had something to do with Kes being off-world for the time being, and BB-8 had asked before they had left if they could join on “adventures”.

“Not in front of our children, hotshot.” Finn said, thoroughly amused. Poe rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he landed them expertly.

The resort was made up of a cluster of cabins, each one for a family unit, clustered in a U-shape with a large main building at the center. Finn glanced around the building as Poe checked them in, taking in the pure opulence mixed with the decorations for Life Day, which had already been put up here, despite being a bit early for Life Day. He had never seen ceilings that high, even with the First Order, and he hadn't seen this many crystals since he had gone searching for his own kyber crystal and had found a cave full of them. 

Poe led the two of them over to what would be their cabin for the duration of their stay. One of the larger ones, Finn mused as he took a look at the cabin. 

Inside was what Finn could only describe as _warm_ , between the plush sofas surrounding a large stone fireplace. There was soft carpet laying on the stairs up to what Finn assumed was the bedroom, and the wall that they were facing was filled from floor to ceiling with windows, giving a spectacular view of not only the mountains, but the sheer winter wonderland that made all the towns and forests that they could see below. 

Poe closed the door behind them while dropping their bags on the floor before heading upstairs. Finn decided to check out the kitchen that he could see behind the stairs. The kitchen was larger than any he had ever seen, but he doubted that the two of them would use it much during their stay. Still, he meticulously looked through all the cabinets and the conservator before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

As they got settled into the cabin, the two droids peeled away from the two of them, doing some exploring of their own, trying to see what they could secure in their temporary home from any possible threats. Habits from the war were hard to break, for all beings. 

There was a welcome data pad lying on the coffee table in front of the couches, and Finn turned through the datapad with curiosity, scrolling through various maps, general information about the resort, and stopping at what looked like a schedule and a ton of holos. “Hey Poe, what is this?” The holos were brightly lit, showcasing a vast array of colors and desserts.

“It’s a candy making class series! I think it’d be cool to do, they’re doing all sorts of candies there.”

Finn gave an amused sort of smile. “This vacation isn’t just a ruse to satisfy your endless sweet tooth, is it?”

Poe gave what he hoped was an innocent face, but knew that he was probably failing miserably. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You can’t handle your sugar well, Poe.”

Poe looked indignant. “I can pace myself!” At Finn’s raised eyebrow, he amended. “Mostly.”

Finn snorted, still scrolling through the datapad. He came upon a map with all the various activities nearby that the resort had to offer. He made a mental note to take a look at the slopes later, but there was something that caught his eye.

_Ice Castle - Walk through our fabulous immersive scenes, with acres of lights and decorations!_

He read the description a few times, then decided that it wasn’t very helpful. The holos with it, though, looked incredible. 

“Hey Poe, do you want to take a look at this?” He leaned back as he felt Poe wrap his arms around his waist and hook his chin onto Finn’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, that looks cool. Do you want to check it out?” Finn flipped over to their schedule. 

“It looks like we have some time before the first class, we can head over and check.” Poe smiled and pressed a kiss to Finn’s neck. 

“Then let’s go, general.”

* * *

Finn glanced up at the gigantic ice castle in front of them, expertly sculpted. 

“How do people do things like this,” He marveled. Poe gave a small laugh.

“I don’t know buddy, I’m just a pilot.”

“Is it even made by people?”

“I would guess maybe droids, but I really don’t know.” 

They walked into the castle, looking around at all the scenes that were laid out, one by one, crafted all with ice and lights. 

They passed some slides that had been built in, and children were milling around and in line to slide down. 

Finn looked ahead at the tunnel that was approaching, noticing how the lights and the way they cut the ice made the entire structure appear a purple-blue. 

“I love this color,” Finn said softly. Poe glanced over, smiling softly.

“Yeah?” 

Finn nodded. “It all just looks so enchanting.”

Poe squinted up ahead, and then beamed. “Finn!! They did a scene from one of my favorite Life Day holos!” He bounced up and down excitedly as he looked toward the room the tunnel opened up to.

The room they entered was gigantic compared to the previous one, and filled with sculptures that towered over them. They depicted a scene of a lot of children and droids gathering around a small tree, which looked a bit sad in Finn’s opinion, despite being nicely decorated.

“That tree is a bit sad,” Finn noted. Poe laughed.

“That’s the point, buddy. The children all gathered around to celebrate around this tree even though it was a bit sad, because the spirit of Life Day is to be all together.”

Finn nodded. “That makes sense. I don’t think you’ve shown me this holo.”

Poe gasped, looking aghast. “We have to fix that immediately, we’ll watch it tonight. Bee should have it.”

They weaved around all the rooms in the ice palace, seeing scene after scene of various holos and historical scenes of Life Day around the galaxy. Finn loved the one of the first Life Day, all the Wookies gathering around, the sense of community palpable even in a scene rendered from ice. That was his favorite part of Life Day, after all. Being able to be with people he loved. 

As if reading his mind, Poe’s hand found his way into his. Finn reached their clasped hands up and pressed a kiss, seeing the way the pilot’s eyes crinkled when he smiled back. 

They trudged back to their cabin, walking upstairs to get more comfortable in their bedroom. Finn grabbed the datapad as he walked up, making sure to double check the schedule to see when their first class was. Poe had decided to lounge on their gigantic bed, taking full advantage of the plush light fabrics that were draped all over. 

Finn sighed and walked over to their en-suite refresher and stopped, staring.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?” 

“Could you come over?” Finn waited until Poe was right behind him before asking- “What in the kriff is that?”

“Oh, it’s the tub.”

“No, I know that, I’m wondering why it’s-” Finn ended his question by gesturing helplessly at it. “Also, isn’t there one back there as well? By the shower?”

On the right of the en-suite, a large hot-tub was inlaid into the wood. Next to it were glass doors, leading over into the shower and the rest of the refresher. Finn could tell from the reflection on the glass that there was another tub on the inside.

“So that one right there,” Poe said, pointing. “Is a hot tub, while the one inside is a normal tub.”

“Don’t normal tubs get hot water?”

“Yes, but it’s not the same. You’ll see, we should try it sometime. In fact, we could try out the hot tub right now,” Poe said, giving Finn what Finn privately labeled The Look.

“Poe, the first class we’re taking is about to start soon,” Finn reminded Poe.

“We can miss it,” Poe said, still giving Finn a heated look.

Finn checked the datapad. “Are you sure you want to miss a chocolate making class?” Finn laughed as Poe looked torn for a split second, then led Poe out of the bathroom.

“Alright hotshot, how about we go to class now and we’ll go try out the tub later tonight?”

Poe contemplated that for a bit, then brightened. “That sounds good, general, I’ll hold you to it.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s hand, leading him out of their bedroom and downstairs, past the two droids, who were gathered in the living room. 

“We’re heading out again buddies, don’t get into any trouble,” Poe called out as he and Finn put on their coats. The droids beeped their assent as they walked out. 

* * *

BB-8 looked over at D-O as soon as the humans were out of the cabin. [The inside of the cabin has been secured now, friend-D-O did a good job of checking through the cabin for possible threats. Now let’s find some droids we can learn from!]

“L-Learn?”

[Yeah! Most droids are pretty friendly.]

“What if they’re n-not?”

[Well, then we run and hope we find friend-Finn and Best-Friend-Poe quickly. But don’t worry, friend-D-O, that usually doesn’t happen.]

“U-Usually.”

[Come on, let’s go see what the giant ice castle friend-Finn mentioned earlier has to offer us.] BB-8 left the cabin without seeing if D-O would follow, knowing that the other droid’s curiosity was strong, they just needed a push.

* * *

The chocolate class was interesting, Finn had to admit. Their instructor had thought the best way to get them accustomed to the industrial kitchen was to get all the students started as quickly as possible, and sticking in various facts about chocolate-making as they went.

Finn raised his eyebrow at the sheer number of choices for their chocolate add-ons. There were all sorts of combinations, from the classic combinations of caramel or peppermint, to wacky combinations that he had never heard of.

Finn glanced over at Poe, whose look of pure glee was unrivaled. Typically, Poe only looked that excited when he was flying. Finn wasn’t sure if he should be excited or terrified to see that expression on Poe’s face. In the past, it usually meant that he was about to pull some terrifying maneuver in the air, but Finn hadn’t seen him make that expression for a long time, seeing as these days, Finn didn’t usually join Poe up in the air unless he specifically requested Finn’s presence. 

Finn smiled as he resigned himself to tasting chocolate of all sorts for the rest of the week, both on his own and whenever he kissed Poe. It wasn’t like it was any hardship, chocolate really was one of the galaxy’s gifts.

* * *

[Okay, so the sculpting droids are sort of mean] BB-8 admitted, shaking his dome back and forth to get rid of the buildup of snow the sculpting droids had thrown at them.

“That was a d-disaster,” D-O said, nervously rocking back and forth to get their own snow off. 

[Sorry, I did not realize they were so grumpy.] BB-8 spotted some other droids in the distance. [Let’s go see if those droids are friendlier.]

The two droids trundled through the snow back towards the main resort, where there were droids moving snow in between the cabins. They might just be droids to clear the pathways for other beings, but BB-8 figured one of them could point them in them in the direction they were looking for. 

* * *

Finn threw his hands up in exasperation at Poe. “You can’t flavor a _candy cane_ as gorg, Poe! Gorgs are savory, that’s so weird. And wasabi? You want something that has mint to be spicy on top of that? Why don’t you do peppermint like a normal person?”

“I mean, I _can_ ,” Poe said, pointing at the available flavorings they had to choose from for the candy canes. “I think it’s not a bad idea, Finn, we can buy normal mint candy canes from the store or pretty much anywhere near Life Day, but when am I going to be able to try a gorg flavored candy cane?”

Finn raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Poe set to use the gorg flavoring to create one of his candy canes. And of course, decided to use orange to color the stripes. Finn thought about it, and Poe did have a point about choosing flavors that weren’t necessarily available to the general public. 

He had five candy canes, after all. Maybe he’d stick to one normal candy cane that he made himself, and pick some more fun flavors for the other four. Finn carefully looked over all his options for flavors, and admitted to himself that there were some intriguing choices, although he still thought Poe chose the worst possible ones. 

* * *

The snow moving droids had redirected them over to the droids that were hanging lights around some streetlights, who then told them that there wasn’t much to what they were working on at the moment, but they could teach them in an hour or so how to make snowmen, which was their next objective.

BB-8 was hopeful that they could learn how to make a cool snowman. D-O was not as optimistic. 

“H-Hard.”

[Snowmen are nice, friend-D-O. These droids will show how to do it!]

A few hours later, BB-8 conceded that maybe D-O was correct. D-O inexplicably was much more skilled at building a snowman, but BB-8 was determined to be able to master the skill. They were able to calculate up to fifty different navigational paths at once, even while in the air while friend-Poe was doing all sorts of fancy maneuvers. They could do this.

“L-lopsided.”

[That’s not nice,] BB-8 responded. [even if it is true.] BB-8’s snowman had three oval-like balls of snow stacked on top of each other, each somehow managing not to throw off the ones on top. D-O’s snowman had almost perfect spheres, aligned perfectly with each other. [Besides, there’s all night to practice.]

* * *

Finn woke up eagerly the next morning and checked to see if there was anything scheduled for their day. If not, there was supposed to be a great path to hike in the nearby woods. Poe had agreed to a hike easily enough, and the two of them set about getting ready for their day. Poe had crashed from a sugar high the previous night, so Finn gave him a few more minutes while he paced around the cabin.

Finn walked out of their cabin and stopped, staring. There were snowmen, everywhere. 

“Huh,” Finn said. Poe came out and glanced around with a grin.

“This is cute. I know they have droids here that are specifically to work on landscaping and are experts at working with snow.”

* * *

“Wait, didn’t we already do a chocolate making class,” Finn asked. 

The instructor beamed at them. “You might have, but this is a _fudge_ making class. The two are very different.”

Finn looked over a Poe, unamused. Poe, for the most part, ignored Finn’s expression and looked over at the fudge eagerly. 

“Poe, what are we going to end up doing with all of this fudge and chocolate,” Finn asked Poe. 

“Don’t worry, we definitely won’t have a problem with that.” Finn raised an eyebrow, but then turned his attention back to the instructor who had started explaining a brief history of fudge around the galaxy, and how it was different from chocolate.

Finn had to admit, as he bit into a sample of fudge that the instructor passed around, that there was a charm to fudge that didn’t exist with chocolate, the texture melting nicely on his tongue, and he decided to try out some more daring combinations (in his mind, he was sure Poe would call him traditional) with his own fudge.

* * *

[There! We did it!] BB-8 looked over at the two snowmen they had built in front of their cabin.

“Now, time to d-decorate,” D-O said, coming over with a few rocks and sticks they could use to start with. BB-8 swiveled their dome to look at D-O. 

[Does friend-D-O know how to decorate?]

“N-No, but there should be a droid who can help u-us.”

[Then let’s go learn!]

* * *

The next morning, Finn walked out of the cabin to see two new snowmen. One of them was covered in orange fabric with dark brown, almost black, leaves on the top of its head. The other had brown fabric around its middle snowball, with black coal lining the top of its head. 

Finn stopped, staring. Poe, not noticing that Finn had stopped, crashed into the back of Finn. 

“What’s going on?”

Finn pointed at the two snowmen. “Don’t those two snowmen look remarkably like us?”

Poe stared at them. “Huh. I guess they kind of do. Well my hair is black, not brown, but that does look a bit like my flight suit.”

“How did they do that? You haven’t worn a flight suit like that in years, Poe.”

Poe paused, considering. “Maybe it happens to be a coincidence?”

Finn eyed the snowmen suspiciously. “Maybe.”

“C’mon,” Poe said, slinging an arm around Finn. “Let’s go and have fun. I’m sure we have nothing to worry about.”

Skiing was fun, Finn had to admit. Poe, who had learned how to ski at some point, had opted instead to try learning how to snowboard, which the instructor said typically was harder to pick up at first than skiing, so Finn decided to take small steps. Maybe if he felt more brave, he’d switch over to snowboarding.

Finn grasped the basics fairly quickly, and decided to go on the small hill a few times before he tried the lift up to harder hills.

Poe, however, did not feel the same way. 

“We should just try out a harder hill and get it over with, Finn,” he coaxed as they went up the small hill the first time. Finn shook his head.

“No, I’m not an adrenaline junkie like you are, Poe. I don’t get a thrill in being in dangerous situations.” Poe pouted at that. “You’re welcome to go and try the larger slopes after we finish this small hill, if you want.” 

Poe thought about it, then smiled softly. “Nah, I think I want to spend time with you.” Finn smiled back as Poe leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

It was a good thing that Poe decided not to go up the larger hill, Finn thought, because he was _awful_ at snowboarding. Finn stifled his laugh as he watched Poe fall over for the third time in a few feet. He had already made it down the small hill and was waiting for Poe, who had stopped halfway down. He had decided to sit down on the slope and at some point, the board had disconnected from his boots. 

Finn frowned in concern. Why did he stop? Finn went back up the small moving carpet up the small hill and then skied over to where Poe was sitting.

“You okay, hotshot?” Poe looked up and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m great, just a bit tired, so I thought I’d sit for a minute.” Finn laughed, setting down his ski poles and popping his boots out of the skis before sitting down next to Poe. 

“I think I’ll join you.” He felt Poe lean over onto his shoulder, and he put his arm around him.

It was a nice, peaceful moment they had, before they noticed the sheer number of children racing around them, and decided they should move before they got hit by a beginner with less control. 

“I must say, I enjoyed that more than I thought, I thought for sure that-” Finn lost his train of thought as they had walked back to their cabin, where the two suspiciously accurate snowmen were standing. This time, they had some additions. 

There was a silver-white glowing rod stuck to the snowman that looked remarkably like Finn, stuck in the bottom most snowball, leaning precariously on the stick that made up its right arm.

“Poe.” 

“I see it,” Poe said quietly. “I mean, I feel like there isn’t necessarily an answer that it’s something suspicious.”

Finn gave Poe a look. “Poe. That’s definitely us, and I have no idea how anyone would know about those.”

Poe shrugged. “We can ask around the front desk about who did the snowmen after our next class.”

Finn sighed. “I suppose that works.”

* * *

“Technically, this isn’t a candy making class,” Poe started, then Finn cut him off. 

“No, this is perfectly acceptable. At least this is somewhat healthy.” Finn eyed the variety of fruit in front of him, all with little sticks attached to them, then looked at the vats of chocolate and caramel swirling on the side. He decided to start with an apple, carefully dipping it in the caramel before placing it in a tray with nuts on it. That seemed like a decent combination and wouldn’t be overly sweet.

He looked over at Poe, and sighed. Poe had been a lot more haphazard, taking some strawberries and dipping them first in the milk chocolate, then in the dark chocolate, then in the white chocolate.

“Are you even going to be able to taste the strawberry in there, Poe,” Finn asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

Poe smirked. “With enough chocolate, I won’t have to!” Finn rolled his eyes, but he smiled at the antics of his pilot. 

* * *

That night, Finn finished reading the latest chapter of his holonovel, trying not to think about the snowmen with an eerie resemblance to himself and Poe, when he heard some rustling going on in their bedroom upstairs. Immediately alert, he tried to calm his racing heart and call up to Poe, who was upstairs. 

“Is everything okay up there?”

“Don’t come in yet, I’m working on your surprise!” Poe called back.

The door to the cabin opened , and BB-8 and D-O rolled in, both of them covered in a light sprinkling of snow. 

“Hey, guys,” Finn said. “What have you two been up to?”

“L-Learning,” D-O said.

“That’s nice, what have you two been learning?”

[We made friend-Rey today! Her draping was hard, but we think we did it. Look, friend-Finn!]

Finn glanced out the window by the front door, where he could see the two snowmen that were now joined by a third snowman, slightly shorter than the previous too. This snowman had white satin cloth draped artfully around her, in what Finn had to admit was a pretty good imitation of Rey’s outfit, with three small brown rocks at the back of its head, and a glowing yellow rod balanced on its largest snowball and left arm. 

“Oh, so you two have been making the snowmen.” That made a lot more sense. It had been rather quiet the past few days, with the droids returning late or charging at weird hours. 

“Y-Yes,” D-O said. “We wa-wanted to surprise you.”

“Ah,” Finn said. “Well, I think Poe’s busy right now, but you guys can show him tomorrow. I think he’d appreciate it. If you haven’t yet, you should also take a holo so you can show Rey what you guys have done, I think she’d really like it.”

The droids beeped excitedly and went back outside to get some holos of the three snowmen with the Life Day lights in the background, noting to come back in the morning and get some more holos in the daytime.

“Finn?” Poe called out. “Do you mind coming in and giving me a hand?”

Finn frowned. He wasn’t sure what had made it so that Poe needed help.

Finn walked into their bedroom to see Poe lounging on their bed, mouth hollowed around an orange candy cane, wearing nothing but a large, strategically placed bow. 

“Happy anniversary!” Finn blinked a few times, before slowly smirking.

“Happy anniversary, hotshot,” Finn stalked over to Poe, joining him on the bed and leaning over him, giving him a filthy kiss, before getting a taste of Poe.

“Ack!” Finn pulled back, face twisting in disgust.

“What, what is it?”

“Were you eating the gorg flavored candy cane??”

Poe blinked. “Yeah. It’s pretty good, actually. Speaking of which-” he leaned over and placed the wrapping back around the candy cane before placing it on the nightstand.

Finn groaned, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I love you, hotshot.”

“I really am,” Poe said, trying to gently nudge Finn back up. 

A thought occurred to Finn. He popped his head up, grinning. “Do you want to go try out the hot tub?”

Poe laughed. “Of course!” He excitedly ripped off the bow and led his lover into the refresher, Finn’s laughter echoing loudly in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> Thanks to [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/) and [The Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/) for organizing this event! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://evolution-of-magic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
